Changing Stories
by gideondorf
Summary: Her aunt may have told Frodo the truth, but not all of it. AU where everyone has been Rule 63'd. Contains mentions of Girl!Gimli/Girl!Legolas and Girl!Bilbo/Girl!Thorin


Her aunt Bilbo had wanted to see the mountains again, and Frodo was all too happy to comply.

"Think of all we'll see," Frodo said.

"You'll love it," Gimli said. She grinned. "Erebor, the pride of Mahal herself!"

"I know, I know." Bilbo said. "I have been there before."

"As have I," Legolas added.

"Yes, I know, princess." Gimli said. Yes, they were now courting but no, they still needed to insult each other. It was almost funny.

Legolas raised her nose in the air.

Gimli laughed. "Don't worry, I'm the sure we'll have this sorted out later, princess." She grinned.

Legolas sighed.

"Tell us more of your adventure," Frodo said.

"Have I not already told you everything?" her aunt asked.

"Hey, I want to hear another story of your days as a burglar!" Gimli said.

"I keep telling you, Gimli, your mother Gloin made me sound far more heroic than I actually was."

"Don't be so modest." the dwarf replied. "I know of your work with the trolls, the goblins, the spiders of Mirkwood-" her eyes wondered over to Legolas- "the elves of Mirkwood, the dragon, and the Arkenstone. Will you stand and deny that? Not to mention the wondrous feast you gave Thorin Oakenshield and her company!"

Frodo brightened at hearing the name of Thorin Oakenshield. She'd always loved stories of her; aunt Bilbo was always happy when she mentioned her. She and her nieces never were able to visit Erebor, but they were likely very busy. Thorin was queen under the mountain and Fili and Kili were her heirs. Despite all the hardships she faced, she got her kingdom and riches back.

"Alright, alright," Bilbo said, and she retold about when she saved Thorin's life. Though Frodo had heard it hundreds of times before, this was always her favorite story. She could see Erebor ahead of her; soon she would finally get to meet Thorin and her nieces.

* * *

"Balin is slain?" Bilbo asked.

Frodo nodded.

Balin had been kind, always coming to Bag End for visits.

Dwalin, a hardened warrior, stood in the corner in tears.

"Ori is dead?" Dori asked. She had come to Bag End a few times. She was very old and could be a bit too mothering on Frodo, but she'd always been kind. A many a tea had been shared with her and Bilbo.

"Yes," Gimli said.

Ori would always knit Frodo toys and give her books.

Gimli turned to her mother. "Aunt Oin is slain as well."

There they were, the dwarves Frodo had heard so much about in tears. Why did she have to see them this way? Why couldn't they be happy like in Bilbo's stories? And why couldn't Bilbo be happy to see them again?

Frodo left the room. These dwarves needed to be left alone in their grief.

* * *

Her aunt was not happy to be in the mountains. In fact, it seemed she'd rather be anywhere but.

The world was supposed to be a better place now that Sauron was slain, but Frodo couldn't see how. That despair she'd felt in her chest as she'd carried the ring returned to her.

"We should go see Thorin and Fili and Kili." Frodo said. "You always said that I would meet them one day, aunt Bilbo."

Her aunt frowned. "Frodo-" She sighed. "Let me just get a few things. I'm tired."

Sometimes it was easy to forget that her aunt was getting old.

* * *

The royal tombs of Erebor were very cold. Frodo didn't know how her aunt stood it. She was used to chill by now and could handle it.

"So they died in the battle." Frodo stated.

"I'm sorry, my lass." Bilbo looked away from her. "I told you of my stories after your parents died." She began to cry. "I couldn't remind you of death, so I changed a few things."

To think, this was the moment she'd been waiting all her life for, the moment that she'd dreamed of.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. Thorin and her nieces should've ruled. Dain shouldn't be queen under the mountain. Aunt Bilbo was supposed to be happy.

Frodo looked down at her hand, the one with only four fingers.

"Come on, Aunt Bilbo." Frodo said. She began to lead the old woman back to the room that they were staying in. "You need to get some rest. All this walking isn't good for you."


End file.
